


Fictober Compilation

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Compilation, Multi, crossover(final fantasy xii), fictober works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Ghost Trick works done for fictober aside from those already posted elsewhere. Small one shots and crossovers.





	1. Yomiel and Fian!Sissel

Yomiel shifted uneasily in the hospital bed and vaguely wondered if the cell waiting for him would be better or worse. It was the first day he really felt more awake and aware, but it was still hard to think. There was too much to think about while it was simultaneously hard to get a hold on anything.

He stared at the ceiling and tried to take stock of himself.

Past and present had warred with each other. The him that had only had normal days so recently and never felt pain like that. And the him that thought he’d never feel pain again, that he’d never feel anything again.

Killing the pain was too much at first. He couldn’t go back to anything resembling the numb state he’d been in for so long. But, in time he had to succumb. It was too close for comfort, but at least now he still felt a dull ache through his body. It was enough. He was grounded and present and _alive._

A nurse stepped into the room. “There’s a young lady here to see you.”

Yomiel’s eyes widened as the woman entered.

“Sissel,” he breathed.

“Yomiel!” She hurried to the side of his bed. “They told me you were awake, but I almost couldn’t believe it.”

“You’re here,” he whispered.

“Of course! I’ve been coming as often as I can. I’m so happy you’re awake.”

He drank in the sight of her. Colour in her cheeks. Her eyes bright. She was here and alive and here, but…

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

Heat pricked at Yomiel’s eyes. Sissel brushed a gentle hand across his cheek, a cool contrast to the sudden warm trails running down his cheeks. He shivered. He was…

“Oh Yomiel. It’s going to be okay. We’ll work it out, okay?”

He was crying. When was the last time? It was so long ago and not so long at the same time. He reached up to take her hand. Still too cool. She should be warm. She was here, not the cold body he found alone on the floor.

“Sorry,” Sissel said with a small smile. “It’s cold today. I thought I might turn into an icicle before I got here.”

“I…” She’d completely misinterpreted him, but that was… that was fine. That was better. His fingers brushed against the band of metal around her finger and he stiffened. “You… you’re still wearing it?”

She stared at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“The ring…”

Her eyes widened. “What? Of course I am. Why…?”

“Sissel… I…” Gods what could he say? She died. He died. Everything was hell for ten excruciatingly long years. And now…

Six months. That’s all it would’ve taken to prove his innocence. If only he’d just waited. Six months versus ten years of torment? Six months versus… how long would it be now?

“I’m going away,” he muttered.

Sissel held his hand tighter. “I spoke with the detective. He told me… he told me about the girl, but he told me you saved her life.”

Yomiel looked away. That wasn’t everything. “I took her hostage,” he said.

If Sissel’s grip tightened any more he felt like he’d have to add a broken hand to his injuries.

“I know,” she said quietly. “He told me. He said he was going to help you, but…”

Yomiel’s attention snapped back to her. “He said that?” Why would he? He destroyed his family.

Sissel nodded. “He did. I know…” she sniffed. “I know we can’t be together right now, but I’ll wait Yomiel. For however long this takes, I’m here.”

“Sissel…”

“Besides,” Sissel said with a smile. It was wobbly, but suddenly the most beautiful thing Yomiel had ever seen. “It’ll give me time to plan our wedding. And I’ll visit and call as much as I can.”

The wedding… would she still want him if she knew everything? His throat felt tight and his tongue stuck.

“But for now,” Sissel continued, “I just want to be here. I’m so happy to see you. They… they said there was a good chance you might not make it at first. And, even when you stabilized… you were so still and, well, I’m just so happy you’re awake now.”

“I’m here,” he said. For now. He was here and he wouldn’t leave her again for as long as she wanted him.

Sissel finally released his hand, but only to bend over to kiss him. He stiffened. This was so familiar and unfamiliar at once. Terrifying and welcome.

“I love you,” Sissel murmured against his lips.

He slowly breathed out as he remembered breathing was a thing he had to do. Forget everything else. This was their bubble of time, right here, right now for as long as it lasted.

“I love you too.” Always.


	2. Ivalice AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ivalice fluffy au with Viera Cabanela and Nu Mou Jowd and Alma. Two separate pieces done on two separate days.

1

His presence betrayed him as sound couldn’t. Jowd had never known another being to move so quietly yet be so _present._ He waited until Cabanela settled beside him, his fingers trailing through the sun dappled grass. Only then did he acknowledge him with a nod. Let him have his way this time.

They sat in companionable silence until Jowd noticed Cabanela’s ears turned back toward the cottage.

“Is something wrong?”

“Only a curiosity.”

 _Only_ , Jowd thought and noted a twitch in those ears. Let him not suffer in such a torment for too long.

“Alma is conducting an experiment, both in magick and alchemy. I thought it best to stay out of her way.”

Cabanela’s eyes sparkled. “Wiiise.”

“So I thought,” Jowd said with a low chuckle.

Best and safest to leave her to her work.

 

Alma stepped out and breathed deep. Clear the heavy and cloying scents of her potions from her nose. More work was certainly needed, but not this day.

She paused at the sight ahead of her and wondered if she perhaps ought to have stayed inside. They looked so peaceful sitting in the grass, Jowd’s tail very loosely around Cabanela. She almost missed it, but yes there was Cabanela’s hand running gently through his tail fur.

She smiled and made to leave them be when Cabanela leaned back far enough that his ears grazed the grass.

“Leaving so soooon?”

How silly of her to think she could go unnoticed.

“I suppose not.”

She approached, followed by Cabanela’s smile, and settled into the grass on Jowd’s other side.

She had seen very few Viera in her lifetime and met fewer. Cabanela seemed odd to her even among them. It was strange to think how seamlessly he wove his way into their lives. She could hardly imagine his absence now nor did she wish to.

She could only think what a sight they would make to any stranger. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

2

Rain ran in sheets down the window. Their fire crackled merrily, bathing the small room in warmth and light. Alma would find it most comfortable if worry didn’t compel her to check the window at constant intervals.

She shivered and sunk deeper into her chair, drawing her robe more tightly around her as a gusty howl of wind blew around their cottage.

“He’s been gone for two days,” she said with another worried glance cast at the window.

Jowd looked up from his writing at the table. “He said he would return shortly.”

“Are you sure he didn’t say anything about why he left? He seemed so…” Agitated felt too much. “Distracted,” she decided.

Jowd’s voice was calm, soothing. “He can take care of himself. He’s travelled for far longer alone.”

“I suppose… Oh!” Alma straightened and slid out of her seat. There was a shape, tall and moving swiftly toward them.

She hurried to the door to meet him and flung it open in time for Cabanela to come to a halt in front. He shook his head causing a shower of droplets.

“There you are,” Alma breathed.

“This storm only grooows fiercer.”

Alma swallowed.

“And what better time to spend with such merry company?” Cabanela finished directly in the face of the worried frown Alma wore.

There was an odd sort of cough from Jowd and she would have turned her frown on him if her attention wasn’t entirely occupied by the drenched viera before her. Something about him seemed to droop, whether from simple damp or weariness, she couldn’t be sure. She only knew it needed to be fixed now.

She shook her head and reached up to pull him in. “Come in. You’ll not get any drier out here.”

Cabanela ducked in and she shut the door, muffling the sound of the raging weather to her quiet relief. Cabanela’s eyes lit at the sight of the fire and he moved to it, casting himself over the floor to lie on his side in front.

Alma followed after and sat on the floor near his head.

“But where have you been?” she asked.

“The wood.”

Jowd turned in his seat. “Something bothered you before you left.”

“An intruder.”

“Hmm, darker creatures do rarely come down from the mountain.”

“Yes. Quite a foul monster,” Cabanela replied lightly. “And clever.”

“So you decided to take care of it,” Jowd said.

“Naturally.”

“You should have brought one of us,” Alma said. “We could have helped.”

Cabanela turned onto his back and reached a hand to brush against Alma’s face. “I move faster alone.” He tilted his head toward the room where Kamila slept. “Youuu have the little one to protect here.”

Alma exchanged a glance with Jowd whose look was plain— _you’re not going to win this one._

Cabanela’s hand dropped and he rolled back to his side with a contented sigh. “All are safe,” he said softly, but with a finality that brooked no further argument.

Alma brushed a hand over his hair and paused to absently rub the base of his ears. “You weren’t hurt, were you?”

Cabanela gave a low hum of pleasure. “What is it the humes saaay? As fit as a chocobo.”

“Do they?”

“So I’ve heard.”

Her eyes drifted to watch the crackling flames. Good. He was safe. No, she thought, her _family_ was safe. That’s what mattered most.

Jowd’s low laugh startled her from her thoughts.

“It looks like you’ve discovered the impossible,” he said.

She looked down and her hands paused. Cabanela had dozed off.

“Tired no doubt,” she said. “Would you bring a blanket?”

Jowd did so and placed it over Cabanela before joining Alma on the floor. She snuggled up to him, resting her head against his shoulder. She let one hand remain at Cabanela’s hair while her other intertwined with Jowd’s.

Outside, the storm raged on, unheeded from their quiet bubble of warmth.

 


	3. Cabanela and Pigeon Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When time is running short sometimes you need to reset your grumpy, stressed White Coat

Cabanela jerked awake with words of failure ringing in his ears and blood on his hands. The junkyard office came into sharper focus as did the spreading puddle of cold tea over the desk.

“You need a break,” came the professor’s flat voice from the side.

Cabanela ignored the comment in favour of fetching a cloth. Dry his hands and mop up. Keep busy to disguise the tremor in his fingers.

“When did you last have a full night’s sleep or a proper meal?”

“I’m fiiine, professor.”

The professor snorted with a pointed stare at the fallen mug, but remained silent until Cabanela finished.

“Right,” he said. “We’re going for dinner.”

Cabanela stared at him uncomprehendingly while he tried to pull himself back from his whirling thoughts of loss and death and failure, and the paperwork waiting for him at the office, a check-in on one of the unit’s active cases gone too long delayed in favour of the more pressing matters, and he really should’ve been back at his office by now. An expected report with hopeful good news. It wouldn’t be everything, but it would be a step in the right direction.

There would be time enough for anything else later. Failure was not, could not be an option. He would be free, he would be _alive…_

“It’s not up for debate. Out,” the professor interrupted his thoughts.

“I have-”

“Now.”

And then before he knew it the professor was herding him out of the office and to his truck.

“Look,” the professor said as they pulled away from the junkyard, cutting off further protests on Cabanela’s tongue. “Your efforts are real admirable if you’re aiming to dig yourself an early grave. Let me know now if so. I hate to waste time.”

“And this isn’t a waste?” Cabanela snapped.

The professor looked unimpressed. “One evening away ain’t going to make anything worse and will do you some good. You’re going in circles.”

“In case it’s escaped your attention we’re running out of time.”

“Hmph, yeah and I can really see your use of time at work. Tell me, did you drink any of that tea before spilling it all over my desk?”

Never did a door on a moving vehicle look so tempting. “And what pray tell would you suggest, professor?” Cabanela asked coldly. “If you have something helpful, I’m all ears.”

“What do you think I’m doing, you fool?” the professor said dryly. There wasn’t an ounce of anger in his tone and for a moment Cabanela found himself wishing there had been.

He turned his attention to the window, to focus on the lights passing by. The dimming light, the building clouds. Anything but the Order painted across his vision since it crossed his desk.

Fragments of images from his dreams seeped back in. Endless blank corridors going nowhere. _Her_ face, sad and disappointed. _His_ smile as lies poured from his mouth, and the chair looming ever present. His end. His failure.

This wasn’t helping. The professor was right. Knowing that didn’t make it any better.

“I’m sorry,” Cabanela said quietly as they parked at the restaurant.

“Eat and sleep. Then you can consider yourself forgiven.”

“…Deal.”

The professor only shook his head as he stepped out of the truck and waited for Cabanela to join him.

“There has to be more we can do,” Cabanela said once they’d been served their meal.

“We’re not talking about it,” the professor replied calmly. “Eat. You look like death warmed over and passed by again for good measure.”

Cabanela grudgingly complied, recognizing when the professor would absolutely not budge. Besides, he discovered, he’d almost forgotten how good the pasta was here.

After a few minutes of silent eating they started a careful conversation until tensions fell away and they slid into mundane talk empty of all meteorites, danger and mystery.


	4. Jowd and Cabanela Post-Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small new timeline moment for Jowd and Cabanela in the rain.

It rained with the steady determination to do so all night. The early evening had already grown dark and Jowd would almost regret not driving today if he didn’t find it agreeable. He leaned against the overpass railing, watching the cars pass below.  

It had rained then, he remembered. Jowd hadn’t seen it, but had seen the signs in damp patches and puddles as they made their slow way to the Justice Minister’s office. Such a recent event a lifetime ago.

He had no idea where that walk might lead. The night only grew stranger and stranger as it progressed until all the pieces fell into place. He wondered what Cabanela would have done if he’d tried to escape or gone back into the prison.

The gun pointed at him had been most fitting yet in the end nothing more than a prop when it came down to it.

All that time…

He felt a presence and the rain poured around him instead.

“Peeenny for your thoughts.” Cabanela stood close, holding an umbrella over them both.

Jowd laughed. “A suitable cost! And so hardly worth the time for nothing.”

“Hmm I seee. And yet here you staaand, doin’ your best to match the weather.”

“It’s nothing. Only enjoying a rare moment of peace.”

Cabanela glanced at him then back to the rain and the dark sky. “Like attracts like I suppose.”

Jowd smiled. Maybe he was right and yet despite the intrusion he really did feel at peace. There was a comfort here. Old familiarities.

“Come on, baby. Why don’t we get a coffee? Warm up and you can get something for the ladies.”

Maybe a short-lived peace, but the comfort remained. And why not after all? Going along for the ride once more—maybe some things never changed and that wasn’t such a bad thing.

 


	5. Timeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never 'if'.

There’s a headache behind Cabanela’s eyes, been building all day, ignored until now in the quiet of his office. Maybe the same one building these past years, but that hardly matters. He finally closes his eyes. The world’s had nothing to show him but lies anyway. It’s a false reality, a stupid one at any rate, and his patience is thin.

His fingers tap out a quiet rhythm against his desk. It takes him a few seconds to realize he’s matched that of his clock. He stills them.

He reaches blindly to turn off his lamp. Technicality states he’s off duty, if such a thing existed these days, months, years. Not while one case rises above all else, the single measure to the beat of his life.

If something important happens, he’ll know. The rest is irrelevant. For now it’s him and the dark against another round of questions (the same old questions, but that’s beside the point). The answers are there—that much is a certainty. Dig deep, find the right angle. It’s not a matter of if, but when.


	6. A Sticky Situation

There were many things Cabanela felt he could say and all were tempting if not for the cold touch of the gun barrel against his temple or the arm around his throat just tight enough to be a threat. Further temptation was drowned under his ribs’ protests from the punch that floored him and the kick that kept him there, landing him in this sorry predicament.

Jowd stood in front, calm and his attention was focused on his captor. Just as well, no need for hidden messages. A plan was surely in action, no doubt involving unseen forces and such.

It didn’t make the situation any less infuriating.

“Back off! Or I’ll shoot!”

Jowd took a step forward. The man tensed and the pressure on Cabanela’s throat increased. He wouldn’t have to worry about the gun if this kept up.

“You could,” Jowd said mildly. “Of course that will be a murder charge added to your growing list.”

“If you catch me! You’re really gonna chase me while your partner bleeds on the floor?”

“He’ll be dead,” Jowd said with a small shrug. “Not much for me to do there but catch his killer.”

“He’s riiight,” Cabanela rasped.

“Shut up!”

Jowd took another step forward. So close now. “You’ve damaged a lot of lives. Are you willing to take one?”

He snarled. “I said back off.”

“No.”

It was a blur of activity. The man gave a frustrated yell. Cabanela’s breath cut off as the hold on this throat abruptly tightened. A second’s silence.

“What the?!”

His hold suddenly loosened. The gun hit the floor with a clatter. Jowd lunged forward and caught hold of him as Cabanela ducked away, coughing. By the time he caught his breath Jowd had him cuffed.

“Wait here,” Jowd said and started marching him to the warehouse door before Cabanela could reply or protest.

Once they were gone Cabanela knelt next to the fallen gun. “You have my thanks kitten. No offence but I’m not lookin’ to meet you face to ghostly face juuust yet.”

There was a moment’s pause then his necklace gave a responding twitch.

Jowd re-entered shortly after and Cabanela rose, suppressing a wince.

“Are you all right?”

“Nothing a date with some ice won’t help, baby.” He eyed the gun. “Sissel’s been doin’ some learning, I see. Jammin’ it like that.”

There was a pause then, “Yes,” Jowd said.

Cabanela’s eyes narrowed. “You didn’t knooow what he was planning.” All for improvisation as needed, but cutting it a bit fine there, partner.

Jowd shrugged and turned away to finish their search. “I knew he had something.”

Cabanela stared at his back. What was worse? Jowd on his own, or Jowd with a ghost cat?


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of future fluff

It was good overall, Cabanela reflected as he passed through the station hall. There was no argument there. A real mess was likely prevented. It only rankled that it took the cat’s snooping to find what his team missed. What _he_ must have missed.

Gods help him against whatever Jowd might have to say about the matter, he mentally added as he opened Jowd’s office door.

“Jowd, a word…” He stopped at the sight of the young lady in front of Jowd’s desk. Lilac hair bunched back into a loose ponytail…

Kamila spun around, her hands flying to her mouth.

“Uncle! Oh no…”

“What’s thiiis?”

Jowd became the target of two accusatory stares.

“You didn’t teeell me she’d be visiting, baby.”

“You said he’d be gone!”

Jowd appeared caught between amusement and exasperation. He raised his hands placatingly.

“One,” he said. “It was meant to be a surprise. I’m afraid we didn’t account for you finding out anyway by sheer accident. We should have known better. And two,” he added more seriously, “you should have been out today. What’s going on?”

“Had to make a change in plans, which is why I’m here. But,” Cabanela added with a look at Kamila, “doesn’t explain why you are.”

“Your birthday!” Kamila said. “Mom said you’d be there for dinner tomorrow and I realized I could get away for the weekend. But now you know…”

Cabanela beamed.  “An early surprise. Like two presents in one, baby!”

Kamila smiled before a stubborn light lit her eyes. “I guess, but don’t think that’s everything.”

“Wouldn’t dreaaam of it.”

“Right, I should go now. It sound like you have stuff to talk about and I only meant to stop in for a quick visit.” She leaned over the desk to give Jowd a kiss on the cheek. “See you after work.” And moved on to hug Cabanela. “And see you tomorrow!”

“Do you need a ride?” Jowd asked as Kamila started to leave. “I can call you a taxi.”

Kamila shook her head. “I can make it home myself, dad.” With that she waved and left.

Cabanela perched on the corner of Jowd’s desk and noted the remnants of old worry in his eyes. How did that poor girl ever manage to get away for college?

“She left the nest baby. Let her flyyy.”

“She did,” Jowd said distantly then shook his head and seemed to return to the present. “Now, what happened?”

There he was. Cabanela relaxed. Back to work with a much better surprise than what the morning brought him and with a looovely evening to look forward to.


	8. Jowd & Kamila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new timeline Jowd and Kamila moment.

He ought to keep a cup of water by their bed, Jowd thought faintly and then ruminated on the effectiveness of sleep-walking to get such things. He made it half way down the hall when a soft sound cut through his sleep hazed thoughts.

A muffled sniff was followed by another one and he backed up a step to Kamila’s room.

“Kamila?”

A gasp and a pause then her voice came in a shaky near whisper. “Dad?”

All thoughts of lateness or his sleepiness faded. Jowd entered her room and found his way to the side of her bed.

“What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

“I don’t know… I… I miss you dad,” Kamila whispered.

Jowd reached for the lamp at her bedside and took a seat on her bed. There were tears in her eyes that she fiercely tried to rub away.

“It’s okay. I’m right here now,” Jowd said calmly over the sudden rapid beat in his chest.

Kamila flung herself at him and clung to his shirt. “I felt like you were gone. I was all alone.”

“I’ll always be here,” Jowd said, hugging her close. “Always.”

“And mom…?”

“Yes,” he said firmly. A certainty. Never again.

“Can you stay for a little?” Kamila asked in a quiet voice.

“As long as you need.”

Kamila leaned against him. “And Sissy’ll be here too, right?”

Jowd smiled and ran a gentle hand over hair. “Absolutely.”

She sighed. “Good.”

They sat quietly before she shifted and looked up at him. “Do you remember that story you used to read me? The one with the lost mouse looking for his family?”

How could he forget? For a time she’d requested it so much he felt like he had it memorized.

“Could you… could you read it to me again? Please?”

“Yeah, but let’s get you back into bed first, okay?”

“Okay…”

Jowd tucked her into bed, fetched the book and returned to his spot at her side. The worn pages still felt familiar in his hands. It was funny. While he always cherished their time together before bed, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t started holding some exasperation towards this particular book. Now it seemed most precious indeed.

“Once upon a time,” he began, “in a small forest there lived a small family of mice…”

And he continued through to the end when Kamila fell asleep with a smile on her face. He leaned over to kiss her forehead and smooth out the blanket.

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”


End file.
